


The School Bus

by Gallavich4ever



Series: Treebros AU [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullying, Connor finna Yeet a bitch, Connor makes everything better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Evan is brave, Evan loves Connor, Evan needs more cuddles and kisses, F Slur is Used, Face Punching, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Larry being an asshole, Panic Attacks, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Treebros, clingy Evan, connor loves evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: A few weeks into Treebro’s new relationship, a change in routine leads to an intense encounter between Evan and a school bully. Connor, of course, takes care of his blonde angel.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Treebros AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. A bully uses the F slur so tread carefully friends.
> 
> 2\. Lemme know if you want a second chapter with Connor beating the shit outta the bully cause I’m all for it.
> 
> 👀 Enjoy!

It’s been a few weeks since the bad first date that turned out to not be so bad after all, and Evan couldn’t be happier with how things were currently going with Connor. They’re officially boyfriends now. _boyfriends!_ Evan, being Evan, tells everyone he knows, which sadly enough consists of only his mother, Connor’s sister Zoe, and Jared. He gets Connor’s permission of course. He’d at first assumed that Connor would want their relationship to stay secret, but Connor has taken every opportunity to surprise him. 

Everyday, Connor picks Evan up in his car, and the two drive to school together. When they arrive, Connor proudly takes Evan’s hand, no matter how sweaty it is, and the two walk hand in hand with each other into the building. Connor walks Evan to his locker, to his classes, and always sits with him and Jared at lunch without fail. The two are very rarely apart from each other, in fact it’s almost become like something of a routine. 

Which is, of course, why Evan is having a mild freak out at 6:45 in the morning as he reads Connor’s text.

 **Connor:** Hey gorgeous. Larry’s giving me shit again this morning and I get the feeling I’m gonna have a hell of a time escaping in time to pick you up. Can you get your mom to give you a ride today and I’ll meet you before 1st period? I know you don’t like the idea of being late. Love you <3

This is fine. He can do this he can totally do this without completely melting down in a corner in his bedroom. He can go without seeing Connor for fifteen to twenty minutes and completely disregard the routine they’ve so carefully set up because otherwise he’s going to be late and if he’s late he’ll get yelled at but there’s just one problem. His mom’s already left for work and she isn’t going to be home until late so Evan is going to have to take the _school bus_ and really it wouldn’t be such a problem except for some reason all of his usual tormentors ride the same bus line and they like to do everything possible to make his life a living hell and he’s kind of been enjoying Connor always being around to protect him because the bullies are scared of Connor but Connor’s not gonna be on the bus and Evan should just accept that he might be late and get a ride with Connor. He can do that.

Only when he texts Connor back, his reply ends up being: Sure that’s fine love you too.

So several minutes of breathing exercises later, Evan Hansen is waiting out in the cold at his bus stop, dreading what’s about to happen. No amount of therapist-approved mindfulness activities can prepare him for the literal hell that awaits him the second that yellow bus pulls up. The driver ignores him, the way most people tend to, and Evan tries his very best to find an empty seat in the back. The problem is, there’s no empty seats, and the only free spot is next to a boy with an evil gleam in his eye that promises terrible things to come.

“Come on, _fag!_ Come sit with me!” The boy calls out.

Evan doesn’t have a choice. It’s the only spot free. He tries to blink back the tears in his eyes as he perches on the very edge of the seat, as far away from the other boy as he can get. “M-morning, Jim,” he squeaks the words out, already regretting having spoken. Curse his urge to try and compulsively stutter himself out of dangerous situations.

“Where’s the freak?” Jim Matthews snarls back in a tone that instantly makes Evan’s breath quicken. Still, Connor is his beautiful, amazing boyfriend. And Evan isn’t going to let anyone speak so horribly about him, even someone he’s petrified of.

“Y-you know h-he’s a-a-actually r-really nice, a-a-a-a lot n-nicer th-than you, s-so d-don’t c-call him that,” Evan curses the frightened stuttering, knowing without a doubt that he hardly sounds threatening compared to the larger boy glowering back at him.

“What’d you say to me?!” The boy’s tone is low, dangerous. Evan’s actively hyperventilating now as he tries to scoot off the seat, only managing to fall on his bottom on the ground as the bigger boy continues to move ever closer to him. 

“D-don’t c-call C-Connor that n-name-“ Evan squeaks out. Everyone on the bus is looking at him now and Jim Matthews is moving closer and Evan isn’t sure how he’s still alive but suddenly he really, really wants Connor _right now-_

CRACK!

In one fluid motion, the bully has punched him in the face, and now the tears rolling down Evan’s face are from both panic and pain. The bus comes to a stop outside the school, and Evan is immediately shoving his way through the throng of students to escape the confined space. He clutches his nose tightly, his breathing even more labored as he tries to reach Connor’s locker. He needs Connor because Connor can make it better and there’s blood falling down his nose and Evan is panicking because he doesn’t know what to do and he needs Connor and suddenly he’s running straight into a firm, familiar body and he grips on as tightly as he knows how to. The warm figure who he knows is Connor is trying to talk to him, call his name maybe? But Evan’s too panicked to process the words or form the words required to respond to anything.

It seems like hours but then they’re moving, or, well, Connor is moving and sort of half carrying, half dragging Evan along the hallways. Evan’s mostly a sobbing, clinging, bleeding mess of dead weight at this point, and Connor is beyond pissed.

Not at Evan, of course. Never at his precious Evan. No. He’s plotting murder for whoever did this to his gorgeous angel. But not right now. Because Evan’s got a bleeding nose and Connor knows the blonde has a fear of blood and none of this is probably helping his panic attack in any way. So he’s as gentle as he can be now.

“Shhshhhhh, we’re going to the nurse baby. She’ll fix your nose right up and I’ll hold you the whole time. We can go see the trees later if you want. How’s that sound?”

He doesn’t expect an answer, and isn’t surprised when all he gets are more heartbreaking sobs and incomprehensible squeaks. Evan’s panic attacks don’t normally get this bad anymore, but that’s because Connor’s always there to nip them in the bud. To see his baby like this? It hurts. And he still doesn’t know who did this to Evan.

It takes way too long, at least in Connor’s opinion, for them to reach the nurse’s office. But Connor’s soon relieved to learn that his baby’s nose isn’t broken, and to see that the bleeding has stopped. Better still, Evan’s breathing is starting to go back to normal, although he’s still shaking and jumps at the smallest of noises. And of course, he never lets go of Connor, but Connor doesn’t mind that part so much.

“You feeling a little better, baby?” He keeps his voice purposely soft and quiet, and is thrilled when he gets a nod in return. “I’m glad. I was so worried, baby. You wanna tell me what happened? Hmm?” 

It takes a lot more coaxing than Connor is used to. Evan’s normally abnormally chatty, so to see him so quiet is a worrying sign for the taller boy. 

“Sorry…” Evan finally whispers out the word.

“For what, baby?” Connor asks, certain that Evan has done nothing to warrant an apology of any kind.

“‘M sorry I lied,” Evan’s voice trembles, and Connor knows the blonde expects him to be angry.

“Baby...I don’t know what you lied about, but whatever it is, I’m not mad at you. Okay? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I-I had to take the bus…” Evan sounds so small, and Connor has to keep his lips from thinning into a tight line. 

He hates the idea of Evan taking the bus, because of the amount of shitty people who will stop at nothing to make his life miserable. “Was your mom already at work?” He asks, trying to keep the tiny hint of disappointment from his voice. “And you were anxious about upsetting me or stressing me out?”

Evan nods, and Connor simply pulls him closer. “Baby, you know how I feel about you taking the bus. We may have been a little late, but you could’ve called me. I would’ve picked you up and I wouldn’t have been the least bit mad about it. You know that, don’t you?”

“Sorry,” Evan whimpers, and Connor shushes him, rubbing small circles into his back.

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to lie to me. So you’re forgiven. But I wanna know the name of the asshole that did this to you.”

“J-Jim…Jim Matthews,” Evan chokes out as he burrows back into Connor’s chest.

The name’s a familiar one to the taller boy. Connor’s had more run ins with him than he’d care to admit to Evan. There have been several graffiti incidents throughout the years, all of which Connor had taken into his own hands by beating the ever living shit out of the Neanderthal.

“Why was he picking on you?” He asks. Of course, no one needs a reason to pick on Evan. The poor boy is a walking neon sign for bullies, horrible as it sounds, Connor knows it’s true. 

“He-he called you a freak, and-and so I told him not to call you that...he got mad and he just...he punched me.”

Connor’s pretty surprised. The guy’s at least two times Evan’s size, and the blonde isn’t known for being the bravest in tense situations. Connor’s touched that Evan would stand up for him, even at risk to himself. It gives him something of a warm feeling in his chest, and he smiles. “You really said that to him?”

“I-I knew he’d probably do something, b-but I love you and I didn’t like him calling you that because I definitely don’t think you’re a freak, Connor. You’re so sweet and good to me all the time a-and I’ll always defend you...e-even if I get beat up for it.”

The warm feeling spreads as Connor leans over to press his lips to Evan’s. He loves the satisfied mewl the smaller boy makes as they deepen their kiss. God, he’s so fucking proud of Evan.

“Sorry you got beat up for it,” Connor says as he pulls away to breathe. “But thank you. You know? For standing up for me? That means...a lot. You’re kind of really small and adorable though, so next time at least wait to defend my name when I’m there to make sure you don’t get hurt?”

Evan giggles, and Connor has to fight the cooing noise threatening to escape. Why is this small boy so good to him?

“I’ll try,” Evan responds. “Getting punched and bleeding everywhere isn’t, um, fun.”

“From now on, you ride with me or your mom, or Jared, or with anyone else that isn’t on that shitty bus.” Connor presses a gentle kiss to Evan’s still tender nose.

“If free cuddles and kisses is what I’ll get, I’ll gladly take you over the bus,” Evan lets out a happy sigh. 

His nose may twinge just slightly for a while anytime Connor kisses it, but at least he has Connor here to make everything better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim Matthews starts being brave enough to try shit with Evan right in front of Connor, Connor decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeah we all knew I’d write this out lol. Connor protects his baby in this one and for something so...violent it’s actually surprisingly wholesome too.
> 
> Enjooooooy!

It’s been a few days since the attack, but Connor is more alert than ever. The second he’d found out what happened, he knew he’d have to call in the reinforcements. If he’s not around to look after Evan, Jared and Zoe are. Between the three of them, it’s been impossible for anyone to mess with Evan in the hallways. And of course, one of them is always giving him a ride to school, no matter what.

Evan’s not exactly complaining, especially seeing as the incident has attracted a lot more kisses and cuddles from his amazing boyfriend. They’re holding hands now, Evan animatedly discussing trees as the two walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria for lunch.

“Have I told you about Dogwood Trees?” Evan asks. Connor makes a noncommittal sound. Evan’s told him about them at least eighty times before, but he doesn’t mind because it’s Evan. “Okay, well, get this: did you know that Dogwood Trees-OW!”

Connor had been in the process of drifting off into his own little world, like he usually does when Evan goes on his tree tangents, but the sharp cry of pain makes him whip his head around to see what’s harmed his angel. “Evan? Baby? What happened??”

Evan’s looking back at the all too familiar retreating figure that had almost certainly purposely shoved into his shoulder, and gulps. “H-he walked by a-and shoved me-“

He’s barely gotten the words out when Connor is growling out a low toned, “You stay right here, baby,” before storming off in the direction of the retreating figure. “Matthews!” 

The other boy, despite being bigger and bulkier than Connor, turns around with some trepidation. It’s not the first time he’s had an encounter with the freak. He used to graffiti the guy’s locker...until he got the shit beaten out of him. “What do you want, Murphy?” He asks, putting on a brave face. No reason to let the freak think he was scared or anything.

“I don’t know what your problem is with my little angel, but if I _ever_ hear that you’ve harassed him or touched so much as a hair on his head again, you’ll wish you were dead. Are we clear?” The thinner boy has a menacing aura to him, and he’s inched closer and closer into Jim’s space until the two are practically nose to nose. 

“I-it was just a joke man! I was just fucking around with him!” Jim knows it’s entirely the wrong thing to say when he sees the other boy’s eyes flash dangerously. 

Quick as lightning, Connor’s hand wraps around the bully’s throat, nothing but pure murder and love for Evan in his eyes. “Clearly, you’re not quite understanding me, so let’s try this again.” 

He yanks the bully closer to him, and brings a knee up and into the bigger boy’s crotch. The guy’s trying so hard to get away, so Connor shoves him away, watching him stumble over his own feet. Before he can regain his footing, Connor’s yanking him by his shirt collar closer to him again. With his other hand, he lands a sickening crack into the other boy’s face, and is pleased to see that the boy’s nose looks distinctly crooked from the impact. 

“Don’t _ever_ come near Evan Hansen again. We understand each other now?” He snarls, still keeping a vice like grip on the boy’s shirt collar.

“Alright alright man! I won’t even look at him again, okay? I swear just let me go!” Jim Matthews is sobbing like a baby, and it fills Connor with a distinct sense of pride. 

“Glad we’ve sorted that out. Now get out of my sight. The blood from your nose is making a mess of my outfit,” Connor shoves the Neanderthal away, and this time allows him to   
run off with his tail tucked between his legs.

“You shouldn’t be fighting,” Evan calls from behind him. “You know I don’t like that, Connor.”

“I wasn’t just gonna let him get away with targeting you,” Connor replies, shrugging as he turns to face Evan. “I’m not gonna apologize for protecting you.”

Evan sighs, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “I know. And I love you. And I appreciate you protecting me. But I still don’t like the idea of you fighting people so just...try not to if you can?” 

“Don’t worry, baby. I don’t plan on getting in fights with just anyone. I know how much you hate violence,” Connor smiles, pressing a kiss to Evan’s lips.

Evan smiles, letting the kiss go on for a few seconds longer than usual before gently pulling away for air. “Can we go eat now?” He asks.

“Hell yes. I’m starving. Besides, Jared’s bound to come down the hallway swinging his backpack around to fight off intruders if you don’t show up at our usual table in the next five minutes.”

They both laugh, take each other’s hands again, and begin the short walk to the cafeteria. They might disagree on how to handle certain situations, but they love each other. And to them, that’s all that really matters.


End file.
